Lab Rats: Spin Off (Español)
by Ilesos
Summary: Sigue los acontecimientos desde el final de Lab Rats, incluyendo a personajes como Douglas, Bob, Daniel, Perry y otros. (Soon in English).


**Episodio 1: Bob (parte 1)**

 _(Interior Academia Biónica. Bob y Espiral conversan)._

 **BOB:** Espiral, ¿es verdad que te vas de la Academia?

 **ESPIRAL:** Sí, el señor Davenport localizó a mis padres, y al parecer no les agrada la idea de que sea un soldado biónico y luche contra poderosos villanos.

 **BOB:** Vaya, sí que son sobreprotectores…

 **ESPIRAL:** ¡Lo sé! Pero lo bueno es que podré saber lo que es tener una familia…

 **BOB:** Sí, debe ser lindo.

 **ESPIRAL** _ **(notando su expresión triste)**_ **:** Tranquilo, sé que el señor Davenport encontrará a tu familia también…

 **BOB:** Lo sé, gracias. Mientras tanto, me divierto mucho aquí. Ahora estoy jugando a las escondidas con Bree.

 **ESPIRAL:** Pero si Bree se fue hace dos semanas…

 **BOB:** ¿En serio? Creí que era por mi gran habilidad para esconderme.

 _(Espiral se ríe. Se abre el Hidratúnel. Douglas se acerca)._

 **DOUGLAS:** Espiral, son tus padres.

 **ESPIRAL:** Debo irme. _(Bob y espiral se abrazan)_. Nos vemos, Bob.

 **BOB:** Nos vemos…

 _(Douglas acompaña a Espiral al Hidratúnel. Bob se queda pensando. Luego vuelve Douglas, tarareando)._

 **BOB:** Douglas, espera.

 **DOUGLAS:** ¿Sí?

 **BOB:** ¿Podrías preguntarle al señor Davenport si pudo encontrar a mis padres?

 **DOUGLAS: ¿** Y por qué no le preguntas tú?

 **BOB:** Me prohibió acercarme después de preguntárselo por décima vez… en esta hora.

 **DOUGLAS:** Está bien, le preguntaré.

 **BOB:** Gracias.

 _(Douglas se acerca a Donald, que está muy concentrado frente a una computadora)._

 **DOUGLAS:** Ey, Donny ¿necesitas ayuda para encontrar a los padres de Bob? Sé que eres pésimo buscando cosas.

 **DONALD:** ¿Qué? Eso no es cierto.

 **DOUGLAS:** Claro que sí. Cuando tenías trece, estuviste dos meses buscando tu mochila…

 **DONALD:** ¡Fue porque tú la enterraste en el patio!

 **DOUGLAS:** Ay, claro, yo siempre tengo la culpa de todo…

 **DONALD:** Douglas, esto es serio. La verdad es que sí encontré información sobre los padres de Bob, pero es que ellos están… bueno, él es… es huérfano.

 **DOUGLAS** _ **(poniéndose serio)**_ **:** Oh, no… ¿Y vas a decírselo?

 **DONALD:** Bueno, no lo sé… No sabría cómo.

 **DOUGLAS:** ¿Y… y qué vamos a hacer?

 **DONALD:** Bueno, podemos dejarlo en la Academia como hasta ahora o buscarle una familia sustituta.

 _(Douglas se queda pensativo. Entra Daniel)._

 **DANIEL:** Papá, ¿ya nos vamos? Tengo todo listo…

 **DOUGLAS:** Espera un momento, Daniel. Estamos hablando de algo importante.

 _(Daniel se va)._

 **DONALD:** ¿Qué? ¿A dónde se van?

 **DOUGLAS:** Ah, creo que olvidé decírtelo… Daniel y yo nos mudaremos. Queremos cambiar de aire, llevar una vida normal. Ya sabes, donde no nos quieran destruir y eso. _(Piensa)_ Pero no quiero irme hasta que se resuelva lo de Bob.

 _(Se produce un breve silencio)._

 **DOUGLAS:** ¡Lo tengo! Tú dijiste que podemos buscarle una familia sustituta, ¿no?

 **DONALD:** Sí, eso dije, ¿por qué?

 **DOUGLAS:** Bueno, ¿qué hay de mí?

 **DONALD:** No me gusta hacia dónde va esto…

 **DOUGLAS:** ¡Ay, vamos! Yo podría adoptarlo. Sería un buen padre para él.

 **DONALD:** Douglas, no lo sé… Eres muy nuevo en esto de ser padre. Tal vez te convenga enfocarte solo en Daniel por ahora.

 **DOUGLAS:** Por favor, Donald, confía en mí… De veras me interesa Bob, y quiero darle lo que necesita: un hogar donde lo quieran, donde conozcan su secreto biónico y no lo juzguen como un fenómeno. Y creo que tanto él como Daniel se beneficiarán de tener un hermano con quien contar. (Hace una pausa) Donald, yo ya dejé atrás los errores de mi pasado. Ahora necesito que confíes en mí.

 **DONALD _(Piensa un momento):_** Está bien, veo que te estás tomando esto en serio, y eso me alegra. Puedes adoptar a Bob con una condición.

 **DOUGLAS:** Sí, lo que sea. No hay problema.

 **DONALD:** Tienes que conseguirle una madre.

 **DOUGLAS:** Ok, tal vez eso sea un… pequeño inconveniente.

 _(Donald lo mira serio)._

 **DOUGLAS:** Pero lo haré. Conseguiré a la mejor madre que ellos puedan tener. Y que, bueno, acepte vivir con un ex villano psicótico y dos chicos con poderes biónicos.

 **DONALD:** Sí, tal vez no debas mencionar eso.

 **DOUGLAS:** Donny, ya sabes lo que dicen: "Honestidad ante todo".

 **DONALD:** Lo dice el que lleva años haciéndole creer a su madre que está muerto.

 **DOUGLAS:** Ah, cierto. Tal vez deba llamarla algún día.

 **DONALD:** Como sea, busca a alguien y demuéstrame que sería una buena madre.

 **DOUGLAS:** De acuerdo, pero antes tengo que hablar con Daniel. No creo que me vaya a decir que no…

 _(Cambio de escena)._

 **DANIEL:** No.

 **DOUGLAS:** ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

 **DANIEL:** Bueno, me agrada Bob, y me hacen reír sus locuras. Pero, ¿tenerlo como hermano? ¿Vivir _TODOS LOS DÍAS_ con él?

 **DOUGLAS:** Vamos, Daniel, Bob necesita una familia que lo cuide.

 **DANIEL:** ¿Y por qué no va con sus padres como Espiral?

 **DOUGLAS:** Porque él… bueno, porque ellos… No los hemos hallado aún.

 **DANIEL:** ¿Entonces es algo temporal?

 **DOUGLAS:** Bueno… sí, se podría decir que sí.

 **DANIEL:** Está bien. Tal vez sea divertido tener un hermano por un tiempo…

 **DOUGLAS:** ¡Así se habla! Ahora necesito que me ayudes con otra cosa.

 **DANIEL:** Claro, cuenta conmigo.

 **DOUGLAS:** Necesito conseguir pareja.

 **DANIEL:** Ok, no cuentes conmigo para eso…

 **DOUGLAS:** ¡Ay, por favor! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser que una mujer sucumba ante mis encantos?

 **DANIEL:** Considerando que no tienes ninguno, yo diría que bastante difícil.

 **DOUGLAS:** No debí enseñarte eso de "Honestidad ante todo". Como sea, creo que tengo una brillante idea.

 _(Cambio de escena)._

 **DANIEL:** Ok, ese casting de chicas lindas fue una pésima idea. Nadie se presentó…

 **DOUGLAS:** Pensándolo bien, no debí poner una foto mía en el volante.

 **DANIEL:** O mencionar que eras un villano demente que quería destruir a su familia…

 **DOUGLAS:** Tú no entiendes, Daniel. Una buena relación se basa en la honestidad.

 **DANIEL:** Bien, ahora tienes la honestidad pero no la relación.

 **DOUGLAS:** Buen punto.

 _ **(Continuará)**_


End file.
